


We Could Be Immortals

by Minxchester (ComeAlongPond14)



Series: A Criminally Hot Love Story [3]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Anal Sex, Blindfolds, Deerskin Flogger, Dom/sub, Dom/sub Play, Dominance, Double Penetration, Face-Fucking, Facials, Flogging, Hand Feeding, Handcuffs, Hotel Sex, Kneeling, M/M, Mild Master/Slave, Mild Painplay, Mild S&M, Multi, Orgasm, Orgasm Control, Orgasm Denial, Prostate Massage, S&M, Service Submission, Shower Sex, Spitroasting, Submission, Threesome - M/M/M, Vibrators, crawling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-29
Updated: 2015-05-29
Packaged: 2018-04-01 18:28:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,629
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4030150
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ComeAlongPond14/pseuds/Minxchester
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Winchesters continue to explore kinks and dynamics with their beloved Cas, who continues to find peace belonging to the brothers.</p><p>Title from "Immortals" by Fall Out Boy, this time.</p>
            </blockquote>





	We Could Be Immortals

**Author's Note:**

> At this point I'm just exploring every aspect of D/s that interests the trio. I'm on a bender of picking kinks and writing scenes. Up next: a visit to a night club that caters to the boys' unique brand of romance. ;)
> 
> In case I miss any tags: scene includes consensual and very much enjoyed flogging, restraints, and whatever you call it when the sub is basically kneeling when not serving. Slave-play? I mean...Cas sees him as his master, but Dean doesn't see him as inferior...
> 
> Let me know if I need to add tags! And comment! Comments speed my writing up. :)

“Spread your legs, angel.”

Cas shivered where he was lying stretched out on the bed, the blankets stripped away and the pillows pushed aside. His arms were extended above his head, wrists crossed over one another to accommodate the handcuffs that were linked around the iron bar on the headboard, and his blindfold was firmly in place, black satin that kept him completely in the dark.

His gag was absent this time, but that was almost more nerve-wracking; it meant that Dean wanted to hear him loudly and clearly, making all the noises that Dean loved so much, and _that_ meant that he already had plans for how to drag those noises out of his restrained lover.

Focusing on Dean’s voice, Cas obeyed the order, letting his knees fall a comfortable distance apart. Dean’s hand came down to rub over one of his ankles, an indication of approval, and Cas hummed happily as he sank further into his headspace.

Watching Cas trying so hard not to squirm, Dean didn’t bother hiding his smile. He turned to where Sam was sitting in the armchair by the table, naked except for his boxer briefs, rubbing his erection almost lazily as he gazed at Cas with dark hunger.

Dean held out his hand, and Sam promptly handed him the deerskin flogger that was lying in the middle of the table, between a leather flogger and a small paddle. Their toy collection had gradually expanded over time, with additions that Cas had either asked for directly, or approved at the brothers’ suggestions. Now, the toys occupied Cas’ battered old backpack during travel. His personal possessions had completed their transition to Dean’s duffel.

Raising the flogger to rub the tails between his fingers, Dean contemplated the man on the bed, and once again breathed a silent thank you for the unbelievable luck that he was the one who was allowed to take him apart like this. "Okay, baby, you have to choose. The deerskin, or the leather." His voice was as soft as the lashes of the flogger he held, velvet-smooth and utterly seductive.

A shudder ran through the complete length of Cas’ body, because he absolutely loved the floggers. Purchasing the leather one had been at his request, though Dean had insisted they start with the deerskin. Now he knew just how much his boy loved to feel both of them.

But Cas didn’t answer. He seemed to be physically unable to find the strength to form words.

Dean chuckled, snapping the flogger against his denim-clad leg so that Cas would hear the sound it made. Another ripple of anticipation rolled through Cas, but still he said nothing. Dean knew Cas would hear the grin in his voice. “Choose, or Sammy picks your penalty.”

Cas whined at that, his hips jolting upward, despite Dean’s whispered order to keep as still as possible when he had cuffed Cas to the bed twenty minutes before. He hardly blamed Cas, though; the dark-haired man knew that Sam had a slightly more cruel imagination than Dean usually demonstrated.

Dean shook his head playfully at Cas’ continued silence, grinning over his shoulder at his sibling. “Sammy?”

The younger Winchester’s voice was very low, his eyes remaining locked on the figure on the bed as he trailed his hand over the prominent curve of his erection. “Deerskin. And the vibrator.”

Again Cas whimpered, but Dean paid him no mind this time, reaching back with a nod to accept the prostate-massager from Sam. It was a long black wand, sleek silicone that Cas had picked for himself at an adult store a few months back. Most of the times that it had been brought into play had not ended with Cas being allowed to come, which had conditioned him to regard it with a heightened sort of awe and desperation.

"You didn't answer me when I asked you a question. So you don't get to come, now," he warned Cas, who merely nodded weakly; just the mention of the vibrator had made that possibility much likelier in his mind, and the disappointment was less pronounced. Dean turned the vibrator on to its lowest setting, just to see Cas squirm as he heard the buzzing, then switched it back off. "Behave yourself, and you can make it up to me later."

Cas nodded with a little more vigor at that, making Dean smile. Lubing up the vibrator, he knelt on the end of the bed between Cas’ feet and gently worked it into his hole. He had already stretched and prepped Cas when he’d first cuffed him down, as part of the process of slipping him under, and Cas merely moaned in pleasure as the vibrator slid inside, fighting not to wriggle his hips to hurry Dean along.

“Good, baby, you’re doing well,” Dean whispered, enjoying Cas’ tiny mewls and whimpers as he was penetrated. Then he turned the vibrator back on, keeping it at the first setting.

“Dean....” Cas groaned out his name like a prayer, his hips bucking just a little before he caught himself. Instantly Dean flicked his wrist, letting the soft lashes of the flogger whisper across Cas’ inner thighs, startling a squeak from him.

“Behave,” he repeated, firmly, but there was no heat in his voice. He loved it when Cas couldn’t quite control himself, could only manage ninety-nine percent perfection in his submission. It was intoxicating, what it did to Dean, to be able to fracture his lover’s otherwise immaculate compliance.

Standing back up, he trailed the lashes down each of Cas’ legs, watching the tremors that followed in their wake. “How long’s it been, angel?”

Cas huffed out a breath, rallying his energy, and seeming to force himself to focus. No need to add to the penalty--and more than that, he hated letting Dean down. “Since what, sir?”

The proper address made the older Winchester grin, proud of Cas for remembering without needing to be prompted, and he turned the vibrator up another notch just to hear Cas whine as the toy rubbed deep inside him. “Since I let you come last.”

The increased pressure against his prostate was reducing Cas to inarticulate moans, his body shaking visibly as he struggled to keep his hips still. “Fo--four days, sir.”

Behind Dean, Sam chuckled, leaning forward to rest his weight on his knees. “That’s not so bad,” he murmured, sharing a smirk with Dean when his brother turned to look to him. “What’s the record, Cas?”

Cas let out another tiny whine, not liking the direction that the question was taking them, but Dean held still, refusing to touch him until he answered Sam. Cas’ voice was quiet. “A week and a half at the most, sir.” Whether he was calling Dean or Sam by the title wasn’t clear, but neither brother minded either way.

Sam rose, coming over to stand beside Dean. Wordlessly Dean handed his brother the flogger, and Sam’s smile widened as he glanced down at the toy, and then at the man on the bed. “How about twenty from this, then--” He reached out, letting the soft tongues tickle Cas’ feet, and Cas giggled, his toes curling, but he managed to keep his legs still, biting his pink, swollen lips. "--and since you're being so good right now, answering promptly and not moving too much, maybe you can come before it's been another whole week." He looked at his brother for confirmation, always deferring to him for the final word. "Dean?"

Dean nodded, smiling mischievously. “Works for me. But," he added, reaching down and turning the vibrator up to half-power. Cas sucked in a breath, fighting to remain still in order to hear him. "...if you come right now, from the vibe and the flogger, I will get very, very creative with the consequences. And you won't come again for two weeks."

Cas bit back a moan, his whole body twitching as if he wanted to escape the touch of the vibrator. He was trying to speak, but his voice was so faint that Dean had to lean over him in order to catch the breathy words. “But...you’ll want to...”

Dean laughed, low and sinful and promising. "Oh, angel, even if I have to make you wait, don't think for a moment I won't still be getting off. You've got a gorgeous mouth, after all." He pinched one of Cas’ nipples gently, absolutely loving the way that Cas spasmed, arching instinctively into his touch. "Hmm, I think we should buy some clamps for you," Dean whispered, leaning down to flick his tongue over the hardened nub. "You're just so damn responsive, baby, it’s stunning."

Behind him, Sam made a noise of agreement. "Could get some with a little chain between them."

Dean looked back at his brother with a rough grin, and one last tweak to Cas’ tender flesh. "Hell yeah. We can tug on 'em while he's getting fucked, make him really scream for us." Cas whimpered his name, and Dean laughed again, turning the vibrator up one more notch. "Time for your flogging, angel."

He stood and moved away from the bed, eyes on Sam as his brother stepped up to the foot of the bed. Sammy absolutely adored using the floggers. He had perfected his form to an art, delivering every strike with grace and precision that always brought Cas right to the brink of breaking, gasping and crying out their names, his skin stained pink and red and left deliciously tender from the toy, whether it was the gentle licks of the deerskin or the  bittersweet bite of the leather.

Sam’s aim was flawless, his technique pristine, delivering broader blows across Cas’ thighs that left behind long, criss-crossing pink lines, before alternating to lighter blows that fell below his knees, making the blood rise to Cas’ skin without ever tearing it. Sometimes it was like watching some kind of bizarre , sexually-charged ballet, Dean thought, observing the way Sam’s body twisted and shifted effortlessly to provide exactly the intensity and speed that Cas craved from the floggers, exceptionally stimulating but never painful--unless he wanted it to be.

Cas took the flogging perfectly, his entire body straining upward as if eager to meet the lashes, his muscles tightening and flexing in silent pleas for more. Always wanting more.

Dean stepped around Sam, reaching down to turn the vibrator up to full speed, and Cas screamed outright as his prostate was hammered. He was fighting, clearly battling as hard as he could to remain still, and to keep from coming.

Sam finished the promised twenty blows and immediately dropped the flogger. Stripping off his underwear, he slid up the mattress until he was kneeling beside Cas’ face, and he leaned over him, lightly rubbing the head of his cock over Cas’ lips and cheeks. Without hesitation Cas turned his head, opening his mouth to receive Sam. The younger Winchester groaned in satisfaction, thrusting in as deeply as possible, fucking Cas’ mouth roughly and sufficiently distracting him from slipping over the edge into orgasm.

Dean removed his jeans and eased onto the end of the bed, turning the vibrator back off and carefully sliding it out. The emptiness it left behind made Cas groan hungrily around Sam’s dick, and Dean smirked, grasping Cas’ thighs and wrapping them around his own hips, before thrusting inside him swiftly.

Cas’ entire body went taut, his back arching to meet Dean’s fevered thrusts while simultaneously sucking Sam in to the hilt. Raising one hand to slide the blindfold off of Cas' eyes, Sam groaned and hunched forward, his fingers moving up to tenderly grip Cas’ hair as he reached his climax. Cas’ throat worked rapidly, swallowing it all, his enormous blue eyes fixed adoringly on Sam’s face as he licked and sucked him through the aftershocks.

A soft groan left Dean as he witnessed the moment, his heart aching at the love in Cas’ eyes as he looked up at Sam. He leaned forward, hands sliding smoothly over Cas’ sweat-sleek skin.  "Sammy, let his hands free for me. Wanna feel his nails."

Sam grinned at him as he obliged, grabbing the key from the bedside table and releasing Cas’ hands from the cuffs. Immediately Cas was slipping his arms under Dean’s, hands rubbing hotly over his sides and up to cup his shoulder blades. His fingers curved, nails clawing needily at the skin, raking long pink lines down Dean’s back. The older Winchester snarled in pleasure at the tiny sparks of pain, grasping Cas’ hips more firmly and plowing into him almost savagely.

Cas cried out, an edge of anxiety hemming the raw pleasure in his voice, and Dean smiled, deciding to have mercy on his boy. Reaching one hand between their slipping and grinding bodies, he squeezed his fingers around the base of Cas’ cock, compressing his balls gently, preventing him from coming when Dean did. Cas was a mess of moans and pants, tiny breathless “thank you’s” mixed in among the formless sounds, whimpering Dean’s name as he felt him come, pressing as deeply as possible inside Cas.

They didn’t bother moving, staying cuddled together with Dean still inside him, and eventually they drifted off to sleep, tangled together.

Sam picked the sheet up off of the floor, sliding it carefully over the two men as they slept. Climbing into the bed beside Cas, he smiled, disentangling the forgotten mask from Cas’ hair.

Dean had shifted over in his sleep, now spooned up against Cas, who mumbled drowsily as the blindfold came free. His chapped pink lips curved up in a tiny, content smile when Sam leaned down, kissing him sweetly.

Turning off the lamp, Sam snuggled in on Cas’ other side, reaching his arm over to curl it protectively over both bodies.

In the morning, Sam was up first, showering and ducking out to collect breakfast before Dean and Cas had stirred.

Dean was dragged out of his dreams mid-moan, a grin splitting his face when he found Cas under the sheets, nuzzling his morning erection and mouthing wetly at his balls, sucking and licking at the tender skin as if this was his only purpose in life.

Dean laughed hoarsely, grabbing the other man’s dark hair and tugging until he surrendered, sliding away from Dean’s cock with a small pout. “In the shower,” Dean ordered, and Cas rolled off of the bed with a noise of excitement, crawling into the bathroom to start the water. Dean watched him go, eyeing the sensual sway of his narrow hips, feeling overwhelmed yet again at the total and utter compliance that Cas devoted to him.

When he entered the bathroom Cas was waiting by the shower, and he smiled happily as he followed Dean under the hot spray of water. As always, Dean started with Cas, washing his hair with careful, gentle hands, then soaping and rinsing off his entire body.

He very studiously avoided Cas’ dick, which was red and leaking and slapping against his quivering belly each time he turned to allow Dean’s ministrations, begging as much as Cas’ wide blue gaze was for just a little relief. Dean smirked, completely ignoring it.

Finished with washing Cas, Dean turned around, lathering up his own hair. Cas whined, low and needy, at the loss of Dean’s hands on his body. He slid closer to Dean, nuzzling against his neck, pressing wet kisses along the side of his jaw as his arms slipped around his lover, fingers ghosting over the dripping skin in a featherlight tease. “Can I get you off?”

Dean chuckled, rinsing his hair out and turning to kiss Cas, hard, his tongue fucking into the shorter man’s mouth insistently. Cas admitted him willingly, his mouth going slack to accept the possessive contact.

Dean’s voice was rough as he drew back, eyes scanning his boy’s face tenderly. "Always wanna give me more, don't you, baby." He let one hand trail down Cas’ torso and belly, almost where he wanted it, but not quite giving it to him.

Cas squirmed, an almost-whimper escaping him at the taunting touch. “I...I like pleasing you,” he panted, managing not to move to put Dean’s hand where he wanted it.

“I know.” Dean smiled at him, trusting that Cas could see all of the love, all of the gratitude, all of the things he never really knew how to put into words, shining in his green eyes. He kissed Cas once more, cupping his face between his palms, fingers stroking the faint stubble on his cheeks before dropping to his shoulders and pushing him down lightly. “Suck me off, angel.”

Cas was eager and fast, working hard, and using all of Dean’s favorite moves. When he was close, Dean grabbed hold of his dripping wet hair, tugging him away from his dick. One hand went to Cas’ jaw, holding his face so it was tilted up, eyes fixed on Dean and radiating with such deep emotion, such need, that it sent him spiraling over the edge. With his other hand Dean stroked himself to climax, and he came on Cas’ face, smiling in affirmation when Cas caught some of it on his tongue with a catlike smirk, while the rest was washed away down the shower drain.

As he rinsed off, Dean heard the front door open, and Sam called out a greeting, his voice accompanied by the smell of sandwiches and coffee. Helping Cas back onto his feet, Dean brushed the dark, wet hair back, knowing he must be sporting his cockiest smile by the way Cas’ eyes lit up, ready to obey whatever he said next.

“Go crawl over to Sammy and give him a proper good morning, too,” he instructed in a murmur, and Cas beamed in acquiescence, not bothering to dry himself off as he left the shower, dropping to his knees in the bathroom doorway.

Dean switched off the water, listening with a wide grin as Sam said hello to Cas and then groaned, the sound of his jeans zipper going down confirming that Cas was greeting him properly, as commanded.

Toweling off, Dean emerged from the bathroom and watched Cas lick Sammy to hardness. As always, Sam preferred it a little more roughly, grabbing Cas by the hair and fucking his mouth, his dick sinking deeper and harder into Cas’ throat than Dean typically would. Cas took it with enthusiasm, his head pliant to Sam’s guiding grip and his mouth slack to admit his thrusting cock. When Sam came, moaning Cas’ name, he swallowed every drop, eyes hooded and blissful.

Cas zipped Sam back into his jeans as the younger Winchester came down from the high of his release. Sam smiled at his brother in wordless thanks, handing him his coffee. Then he leaned down, pressing a kiss to the top of Cas’ head with a murmured, “Thank you, Cas. Good morning to you, too.”

As soon as Dean had sat down to eat, Cas crawled back to him and knelt beside the chair, in his place. Dean always looked after Cas before himself, tearing the breakfast panini apart and feeding it in bite-sized pieces from his fingers, and holding Cas’ chai for him when he indicated that he wanted to drink.

It had been a long time since Cas had sat at the table with the boys. If the meal wasn’t conducive to hand-feeding, his plate stayed on Dean’s knees, and he was given a fork. But Cas liked it more when the brothers fed him from their hands. He especially loved messy foods, when he could lick and suck and run his tongue all over their skin, which usually led to getting bent over the nearest table or lap for a fast, hard fuck.

Dean was eating his own food, Cas’ head resting on his thigh, when the kneeling man raised his eyes to look up at him. It was a question, and Dean smiled around his mouthful, brushing his fingers over Cas’ cheek, granting him permission to speak. Cas’ voice was soft and raspy, gritty from how well-used his throat felt. “When may I come again, sir?”

Dean chuckled, pressing one finger tip to Cas’ lips and nodding in approval when Cas obediently sucked it into his mouth. "You did very well last night. And I know you only didn't answer me when I asked you to choose a flogger because you were already so far under." Cas nodded against his leg, still suckling his finger, and Dean smiled down at him, his voice warm with love. "Give me one more day, angel. Tomorrow it'll be five, and if you're perfect till then, you can come."

Cas nodded in acceptance of that, pleased, and Dean smiled cheekily, his emerald eyes lighting up with an idea that would no doubt make Cas’ night when it was acted upon. Dean looked up, nodding at Sam as his brother came back inside from emptying the trash. "Maybe we’ll have you get off while riding Sammy's dick, so he can fill your ass up with come, huh? It's been a while since we kept you soaking wet and plugged full."

That made Cas whine eagerly around his finger, his cock jumping back to full attention at the memory of feeling the brothers’ come lingering inside him, slick and hot, marking him irrevocably as theirs.

Sam laughed, rejoining them at the table, and ruffled Cas’ dark brown hair affectionately as he opened up his laptop with the other hand. “Absolutely.”

The Winchesters got to work, discussing where they wanted to plan their next hit, and when Dean slid his finger back out of Cas' mouth, he stayed still, his chin on his master's knee, eyes closing in contentment.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Songs I find applicable to this series so far:  
> -"3" (Britney Spears)  
> -"Immortals" (Fall Out Boy)  
> -"Seven Nation Army" [more about the brothers themselves. This is my heist headcanon song.]  
> -"Animal" (Conor Maynard)
> 
> In case the update on the last chapter was missed by any: Gabriel will be joining us eventually, but I'd like to explore and build on the original threesome, for now. I want Cas to feel confident in his place between the brothers before his own turns up and distracts Sammy haha.
> 
> Also, it's my first wedding anniversary. :3


End file.
